holocene
by radrabbit
Summary: Alpha Amemiya Taiyou knows that omega Matsukaze Tenma's is his and his only, and it's been way this way since anyone could remember. But at the start of junior high, Tenma meets alpha Kyousuke Tsurugi, the arrogant, cold soccer player that, for some reason, finds complete solace in his scent. a/b/o verse. TaiTen, KyouTen [plus, RanMasa, RanTaku]
**Title:** holocene

 **Summary:**

Alpha Amemiya Taiyou knows that omega Matsukaze Tenma's is his and his only, and it's been way since anyone could remember. But at the start of junior high, Tenma meets Kyousuke Tsurugi, the arrogant, cold soccer player that finds solace in his scent.

 **a/b/o verse, TaiTen, KyouTen, RanTaku, RanMasa**

 _ **Disclaimer! I don't own INAZUMA GO. / :)**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Amemiya Taiyou knows that he is meant for Matsukaze Tenma way before he ever finds out. It's a simple realization, a known truth through out the world shouldn't really shock anyone in this century. It's what children usually find out during the third period of sex ed in the first term of first grade, however he finds out way before he has to. It's a system of just, joint romantic, and biological pairs that regulate the whole world. Alphas, betas, omegas- the three genders and statuses that foreseeingly determines your future partner, work, goals, and so on. As he says, it's something he learns earlier before any of his peers does.

He has a lot of things under his mind that his parents thinks he doesn't know; but in reality, he really, really knows it. He has had books and books and books upon it, plus computer articles ticked down to a tee. He knows why his and Tenma's families regularly spent their weekends together, as if it is a prime ritual. He comprehends why Tenma's always sent to their house at exactly seven am in the morning every Monday, Tuesday, and Saturday. He's aware why they are sent together to the same school, he sees the reason why he was there in the hospital waiting room with his mom shortly after Tenma was born, and he indeed understands why his parents encourage every touch, every phone call, and every playtime shared between the two children.

The two children were destined for each other, as Taiyou is an alpha and Matsukaze is an omega; a son of a wealthy CEO and a son of an internationally famous music composer. Taiyou has long embraced this fact since he was six. And he has long realized that it's the most easiest thing he's ever done.

* * *

He remembers his mother telling him to protect the boy on the first day of kindergarten.

"Amemiya, you are to protect Tenma, okay? He's _special_. Don't ever let anybody _hurt_ him. Oh, and finish your packed lunches and make sure you follow what the teacher says and-" A hand clasps around his mother's arm, which makes both of them look up where her father is standing at. Both of them giggle at father's faux sour expression while he faces the mirror to fix his tie, readying himself for work.

"Now, now Shiori. I'm pretty sure Amemiya know what he needs to do. He is, after all, a big boy now. Aren't you, son?" His father turns around to face him, a cheerful expression up and jumping. Amemiya opens his lips to smile really widely, just like the sun; because that's what his father always told him to do: own up to his name, always let the sun shine out of him everyday.

"Yes, dad!" He nods twice, and he lets his father ruffles his bright, orange hair. Dad then picks up his brown suitcase and proceeds to exit the door. "Now, let's go Amemiya."

Kindergarten is a box of innocent surprises. Before he knows it, one class divides into numerous cliques. Girls sit with girls, boys play with boys. Despite of this, kindergarten, to most people, sit sas the era where everyone found each other equally. There is no alphas, no betas, no omegas. There is no unspoken hierarchy one had to follow. Despite the fact boys played with their own while girls gossiped with each other, it is where things still runs smoothly and there is no government, society, or degrading people to be aware of.

On the first day of school, the teacher finds herself curious when two children walk in the room hand in hand. These two children, Tenma and Taiyou, have the same height, disposition, and actions. They introduce themselves joyfully, and act like best friends. The teacher happily notes their name for future reference, knowing these boys will surely fit in her small class. However, once the bell for recess rings, and her kids pile into lines to play outside, her expectation turns the opposite.

Well, not exactly.

Amemiya Taiyou, the boy with sunny hair and bright eyes, runs around the play area with a soccer ball, laughing and joking with most of the boys. They all trail after him, as if he is the shiny new toy everyone raves about. Even though he is still this short in his youth, his smile pushes him out, growing him out with his big personality. Even the farthest adult could see it is a strong alpha in the making. She herself smiles at this, as she is a fellow alpha too. It's a nice sight to see, but not for the other boy who, an hour ago, stood tall next to the orange-haired boy. She wonders where he is gone off to. The bathroom, perhaps?

But... No.

Matsukaze Tenma... The teacher sorely searches around the grounds for him, and to her surprise, she finds him sitting on the swings. A soccer ball is tucked under his arms. And he is alone.

He looks up, surprised, when he finds the teacher sitting beside him; as if he is shocked of people giving him company. She smiles sadly at him. "Why are you all alone, Matsukaze?"

He gives out a weak pout. "They don't like me that much."

"Huh? What do you mean? You're such a nice boy, Matsukaze," the teacher tells him, and then puts up her fingers softly below the young boy's chin.

Across the grounds, a pair of bright eyes shifts towards their direction in an instant.

"I bet if you just _really_ put yourself out there you'll-"

"Sensei," a voice cuts in, "Is _Tenma_... In trouble?" The teacher blinks up in surprise to see Taiyou in front of them, face rigid. When she recounts his voice a second ago, she realizes its tight and low, like a tiger growling under its breath. It only takes her a millisecond to realize why he's here.

For the second time that day, she smiles at the thought of this orange-haired boy.

The teacher, an alpha herself, takes off her fingers with abruptness and stands up. The joyful boy from before seems far off now, and she knows the reason why.

Taiyou's chest releases its tightness and he begins to relax.

"Taiyou!" Tenma seems to glow red. He shakes his head profusely, showing that him being in trouble is nonsense.

"No," the teacher simply says, dusting off the back of her skirt. "Just thought that Matsukaze looked lonely." She then cocks her head and glances at both of them, "aren't you too friends?"

It's Amemiya's turn to redden. "Yes!" He speaks, hotly. "Best friends," he grabs Tenma's hand to indicate this fact. The other boy merely looks at him with a questioning look. Subsequently after a pregnant pause, he holds the other boy's hand tighter now and bows. "We're going to play now. Please excuse us."

On the first day of kindergarten, Amemiya learns to take care of what's his.

Neighborhood biking and Saturday morning cartoons flies by quickly than the rest. Elementary is a crucial stop for Tenma, because he learns of what he is and what he needs to be in this world.

* * *

Before Taiyou knows it, it's the summer before junior high.

Amemiya and Tenma are shocked when they find out they're going to different schools. Taiyou's stomach lurches a little when Tenma's eyes widen once the omega finds out he's going to Raimon Junior High, the one really famous for its football club. The usual sunny boy intensely stares at his beloved friend; but to his dismay, the boy keeps on babbling about Raimon to him once they go to the nearest soccer field, where they regularly play.

The alpha child peels out his ears to listen, while they dribble the ball back and forth. He's trying so much to be happy for him. Though, can't he see how frustrated he is in seeing them being separated into different schools? He doesn't want to upset the other boy with his feelings, so he shuts up instead. It's okay, because he has already learned to cover up every scratch, bruise, and saddened lips under a sunny disposition a long time ago.

"Taiyou," Tenma spins loosely round and round, giggling, until he falls next to the alpha beside him. "I got a really good idea. A really, really, really good one."

"Hm?" Amemiya cranes his neck towards the boy. He's relaxed on the sloped grass, feeling the soft wind blowing against his hair. Tenma's scent- a particular one he could never figure out- hits his nose on impact and he's struggling not push himself onto his neck. He smells _heavenly_ , like no one else can. And at this thought, the orange-haired alpha grows irked when he realizes a bunch of other, random nobodies would come close to _his_ Tenma.

'Mine.' He thinks, thoughtlessly running his fingers down Tenma's arm as the omega chatters away excitedly. He's not even listening anymore. Instead, he is focusing on the warmness of his skin. 'Mine, mine, mine, _mine_.'

"Aaaaand... You're not even listening." Tenma sighs, pulling his hand back so the other boy can stop touching him. He then widens his eyes as he realizes what Amemiya's been doing.

He still hasn't gotten used to looking at Amemiya as a romantic figure. The boy's been there since he was born, but he still looked at him as if he was his brother. After all, they practically did everything together.

Now, thinking about it, all the weird things the sunny boy has done in the past make sense now.

The way he never failed to hold Tenma's hand tightly while walking down the streets, or the times he stared down at anyone who came too close, with narrowed eyes. Tenma remembered how awkward it would feel when Amemiya gazed at him with those deep, bright eyes for too long. How often did he catch him doing that? Too many to remember.

It felt awkward before, and it still feels awkward now. Tenma closes his mouth, quieting down for a moment. His thoughts are buzzing like crazed bees. He doesn't want to feel the closeness of Taiyou's nose next to him, he knows what he's doing (he's learned it in class) and it will make him feel weird. He sits up, making Amemiya glance at him with curious eyes at the sudden shift.

But even if circumstance changes, like the switch of schools for them, Tenma knows that he will always be with Amemiya- will always end up with him, even if everything is a different and they live in another universe. He will keep coming back to him, and he doesn't really know if that's what they call destiny or whatnot. Tenma just feels its too early for all of this alpha and omega business they're in. He wants things to slow down, wants to have their own pace and not have society pressure them to do things. He wishes he has stayed in the age of a nursery student, where all of his worries are nonexistent.

"Something wrong?" Taiyou follows suit after, pulling up his lean, muscular legs. Seeing his omega this quiet feels unnatural. It's affecting Taiyou, too.

"No, no." Tenma murmurs, smiling faintly. It's hardly a real smile, though. He desperately wants his worries to fade. He doesn't know his true feelings for this alpha, even if biology says they are destined for one another. "Just, um, scared for junior high. I guess?"

"Oh." Taiyou looks down on his feet. "Well, I'm sure you'll have fun in Raimon." _Without me._ He thinks bitterly.

"Yeah, you too at your school, Taiyou." Tenma returns to his alpha, forcefully smiling. "Play soccer over there."

 _ **x**_

Amemiya Taiyou knows that he is meant for Matsukaze Tenma way before he ever finds out. He embraces this since the day he was born, and he's going to embrace this fact full-warmheartedly even till the day he's seventy and Tenma's sixty-nine. He's going to wait for the day Tenma warms up to him and acknowledges him as his alpha, and he's going to sit here, patiently.

In the meantime, they'll play soccer together. Again, and again, and _again_. Just until Matsukaze Tenma figures things out.

* * *

 **fav, follow and review for the next chapter! What do you think of the story? More drama to come! Stay tuned. :D**


End file.
